Why Happy shouldn't handle potions
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Natsu is Awesome. Happy and Natsu return from a job, rewarded with strange potions. When Happy accidentally spills it onto the dragon slayer in front of Lisanna, Lucy, Erza and Mirajane, things start to spiral out of control for the boy. Lemons! One-Shot!


Why Happy shouldn't hold potions.  
NatsuXErzaXLucyXLisannaXMiraJane

 **A.N.: This is a request by Natsu is Awesome. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.  
Warning: Lemon! Fivesome! Dub-Con! Incest!**

 _ **Shortly after the Edolas Crisis….  
**_ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall: 10:34 PM  
Natsu POV**

"Weeeeeeee're baaaaaaaaack!" Natsu announced as he kicked in the front door to the guild. Nestled in the crook of his arm was a wooden box kept sealed by a tight lid. Beside him strolled Happy, looking quite pleased as he walked through the door with his best friend.

To their shock the guild was almost empty; every sane person had gone home for the night. Only four members were present, sitting at the bar together. Erza for drinking from a mug wile Lucy and Lisanna chatted away; Mirajane was on the other side, pouring the two girls a drink. "Oh, welcome back, Natsu!" Mira greeted.

"Jeez, where is everybody?" Natsu asked as he walked over to the ladies.

Lucy sweatdropped. "It's the middle of the night. Any normal person would be in bed by now…."

"So you're not normal, Lucy? Does that make you a weirdo?" Happy asked.

"SHUT UP, HAPPY!" Lucy roared. "Me and the girls were having a day together so we figured we'd come back to the guild for a drink or two before we had a slumber party at Mira's and Lisanna's."

"More importantly, Natsu," Erza interjected, turning around to face the pair. "How was your job? Since I haven't heard of anything I'm assuming you didn't take an entire town and turn it into kindling." Lucy thought about pointing out that the Armored Wizard was just as destructive as Natsu but she didn't want to be on the receiving end of her Death-Glare-Of-Doom.

Natsu grinned as he set the box down next to Lucy. "We sure did!"

Lucy looked down at the box. It didn't have anything remarkable about it. "So what's in the box, Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. The client didn't pay with money." He opened up the box to reveal several bottles. "She just gave me these and told me that they'd be reward enough."

Lucy picked up one of the bottles. It was about the size of a soda bottle, clear and filled with purple liquid. On the label was a heart in flames. "So… a heartburn treatment?" Lucy guessed. Happy used his Aera magic and snatched it away from the blonde, flying up to the ceiling.

"Hey, no fair, Lucy! I wanted to be the one to look at the pretty bottles!" Happy said. "You're just a meanie!"

Having had enough of Happy's remarks, Lucy got angry and grabbed her empty mug. "Oh will you give it a rest!" she said as she threw the mug.

Her aim was right on target, the mug colliding with Happy. As Happy was knocked back the bottle in his paws went flying. The girls watched the purple bottle fall…and fall….

Right onto Natsu's head!

The bottle smashed instantly like a fragile ice sculpture. Erza and the others watched as the viscous liquid poured all over Natsu's head before it was absorbed into his skin. The dragon-slayer, who was not quite used to being hit in the head (just everywhere else), staggered and wobbled dazed.

"Oh no! Natsu!" Lisanna cried. She went to the boy's aid immediately and pulled him toward one of the empty tables, sitting him down on the edge of the table. "Are you alright?"

"Nice going, Lucy!" Happy angrily said. "Look what you did to Natsu!"

"Because you were hovering over him!" Lucy interjected.

"Enough."

The quarreling duo looked to see Erza leave her stool and walked over to Natsu. She ran a hand through Natsu's pink hair and gently massaged the boy's scalp. "It's alright, Natsu. You're ok?" Lucy looked confused as she watched Lisanna mirror the action. Lisanna being comforting, sure; but Erza was rarely gentle with the Dragon-Slayer. Then she noticed something too.

Natsu looked so beautiful….

So radiant…

So… so….

GOD…DAMN…SEXY!

Lucy and Mira, who'd been thinking the exact same thing, eagerly smiled and got up and made their way over to him. Lucy stood in front of him while Mira sat down next to Lisanna, putting a hand on Natsu's back.

As his eyes refocused and his mind rebooted, Natsu saw Lucy's face in front of him. "Lucy?" he asked confused. Looking around he saw the other girls sitting next to him, and he could feel Mira's hands massage his back.

Lucy smiled sweetly as she joined Erza and Lisanna in stroking Natsu's face. "I'm sorry, Natsu. Let me make it up to you…"

"Lu-Mmmmmph!" Natsu was cut off when Lucy deeply kissed him. Pulling away, the Celestial Spirit wizard licked her lips. "What are you doing?"

"Heheh! Don't you know what a kiss is?" Erza asked, pulling Natsu's face closer to hers. "Here, let me give you a deeper demonstration…."

Lisanna and Mira grinned as Erza took Natsu's lips in a deep kiss. The boy was still stunned as his rival dipped her tongue into his mouth. "Mmmmh!" Erza moaned as she licked every inch of Natsu's orifice, feeling the hot feel of his burning-hot tongue as it clashed with hers. As Erza pulled away she smiled. "Your mouth's as hot as your flames, Natsu. It was…" the look in her eyes scared Natsu much more than usual. "…Delicious!"

Lisanna and Mira weren't idle while Erza and Lucy kissed Natsu. Lisanna pressed herself against Natsu, feeling the heat of the fiery wizard as Mira continued to massage Natsu's shoulders and back. "Natsu…" Lisanna whispered as she attacked her friend's neck, peppering him with light kisses.

"Natsu…" Mira cooed as she pressed her face into the back of Natsu's head, inhaling his scent.

Happy was utterly confused by the girls' reactions. Not knowing where this was heading he flew behind Lucy and started to tug on her shirt. "Lucy! Stop!"

Having had enough of the blue-furred cat, Lucy turned around and glared at Happy angrily. The poor cat squealed when Lucy stood up and grabbed Happy by the throat, cocking her arm back. "THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" she roared.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Happy was thrown right out a nearby window; Lucy showing an impressive arm. The cat sailed through the night sky until he landed in a faraway dumpster, the lid closing from his heavy impact….

Back at the guild Erza continued to caress Natsu's face. "Don't worry, Natsu. We'll make sure you feel much better." Giving a nod to the others, Erza's body glowed as her Requip magic took effect. Natsu stared in confused awe as her clothes disappeared, leaving the Armored Wizard standing nude. Lucy grinned as she reached for her own outfit, stripping off her clothes as well. Lisanna blushed as Mira smirked at the wizards beautiful bodies.

Natsu stared agog of the ladies naked bodies. He'd seen them naked sure, but this was the first time they were doing so while looking at him with seductive eyes. Suddenly the ceiling was all he saw as Mira pulled him onto his back. "Guys! What are you doing?"

"Heheh! You're injured, silly." Lisanna's face hovered over his and he saw her smile. "So let us heal and comfort you…" she whispered before kissing Natsu.

Erza and Lucy grabbed Natsu's pants and pulled. All at once Natsu's large cock sprang up, making the duo lick their lips as they got on either side of Natsu. The sisters followed their example, shedding their clothes as well as stripping Natsu of his vest. Soon all five guild members were on the table naked.

"Just relax, Natsu…" Lucy whispered as she wedged the boy's cock between her breasts. Erza smiled as she joined her friend, pressing her bust against Lucy's. Natsu gasped as his manhood was enveloped in a fleshy prison. He couldn't believe how soft and warm his friends breasts were. "That feels so amazing!" he gasped. As he opened his eyes he saw Lisanna and Mira hovering over him.

"Natsu…" Lisanna moaned before leaning down and kissing him again. Taking Natsu's hands, Mira guided them to her impressive bust, pressing them into her soft tits. "Mmmh, touch my breasts, Natsu…" Mira moaned.

Unable to understand exactly what the flipping hell was happening, Natsu obliged. His fingers dug into Mira's mounds, making the fearsome woman moan as he fondled her. As he fondled one sister he eagerly got into a tongue battle with the other, their pink organs entwining into each other. Like Lucy, Lisanna marveled at how hot and fiery Natsu's tongue was.

Both Erza and Lucy moaned as Natsu's large cock became hot inside their soft vice. "Natsu…you're so hot…my breasts are melting," Lucy sighed.

"Yes, my breasts feel so warm," Erza said. Leaning forward she captured Lucy's lips in a sinful kiss, the two friends eagerly making out with each other. "Mmmmh!"

It was all too much for the young man. "Mmmmmph!" he moaned into Lisanna's mouth, eagerly swallowed up by the younger sister as he exploded all over Lucy and Erza. The girls sighed heavenly as Natsu came all over their breasts, staining them with his white cum. As Lisanna broke the kiss for air, Natsu cried as his back arched, his hands instinctively squeezing Mira's tits.

Once the white deluge ended the girls moved back, basking in the heat of Natsu's hot cum. Mira tossed them a couple of rags to wipe themselves with. As the duo got cleaned up, they noticed something that they both liked: Natsu's still hard cock.

Pushing Lisanna away, much to her annoyance, Erza crawled on top of Natsu. He gasped as he felt the tip of his cock come into contact with her wet entrance. "Natsu…" she leaned in and kissed him before sitting up. "I want you!" Natsu lay there stunned as his rival impaled herself on his cock. "Ohhhhh!" Erza moaned as she threw her head back. "You're so hot! My pussy's melting!"

The table creaked as Erza rode Natsu hard, like he was her own breeding stallion. The others watched, their gazes fixed on Erza's smiling face and bouncing tits as she rode Natsu. Lisanna licked her lips as she watched Natsu's cock enter Erza's cunt time and time again. The bench beneath her became soiled from her juices as they dripped from her pussy. Not wanting to stay idle, Lucy snuck up behind Erza; the redhead smiled as Lucy's hands wrapped around her, grasping her breasts. Lucy grinned as she fondled her friend, licking her neck as she watched her ride Natsu.

Lisanna and her sister looked at each other and smiled. Mira pulled her sister into her arms, embracing her as their lips connected. "Mmmh," Mira moaned as she licked her sister's lips. "You taste delicious, little sis!"

While the Strauss sisters were busy, Erza's riding had worn out Natsu, pushing him to his limits. "Erza!" Natsu gasped as he felt his balls swell.

"Yes, that's it Natsu. Let it all out inside me!" Erza said, licking her lips seductively. Lucy turned the redhead's face towards hers and captured her lips. "Mmmmh," she moaned into her friend's mouth as her toes curled.

"Too good! I'm cumming!" Natsu gasped. Erza's eyes widened as he came inside her, feeling his boiling hot cum fill her womb. Lucy swallowed Erza's moan as she came on top of Natsu, soaking his lap and balls with her juices as they gushed. As their lips parted Erza's head rolled back. "Ohhhh, Natsu…." She groaned as she lifted her hips, rolling off of Natsu and lying on the table's bench. She rubbed her belly and sighed. "So hot… I think you've burnt my womb."

Looking down Lucy saw that Natsu's cock was still hard. "Heheh! I guess your monster endurance isn't just for fighting, huh Natsu?"

Lisanna broke away from her sister's embrace and straddled Natsu's lap. She cooed as the hot head of Natsu's manhood pressed against her tender pink lips. "Oh Natsu! I've wanted to do this for so long!"

Unlike with Erza, Natsu had gotten a grip on what was happening. Though he was still baffled about why this was happening, he couldn't deny how amazing Erza's pussy felt. His hands went to Lisanna's waist as she lowered her hips. "Oh!" Lisanna gasped as her pussy was stretched by Natsu's large cock. Without any hesitation she pushed past her barrier, giving Natsu her virginity. "OHHH FUCK!" she screamed as the pain of her torn barrier hit her. Still, her burning lust squashed any reservations and soon she began to roll her hips, delighting in the hot heat of Natsu's cock. Leaning down she captured Natsu's lips, her fingers threading into his pink hair. Natsu's grip on Lisanna's waist tightened as he embraced her tight pussy. It was like her pussy was choking his cock in her tight wet walls.

"Ohhhhhh!" Lisanna moaned as her tongue stuck out. Riding Natsu felt like she was riding a wildfire, her body burning up in ectastsy. "So good!"

Lucy watched, a little jealous of not getting any yet, when Mira sneaked up behind her and in a move that mirrored her own, grabbed at her breasts. Mira smiled as she warmly kissed Lucy, her tongue sinfully teasing hers. Erza, meanwhile, watched the orgy smiling, her hand gently rubbing her stuffed pussy.

Like Erza, the deflowered Lisanna melted as she felt the knot in her stomach come undone. "Oh! Ohhhhh! OHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she came. Leaning forward she devoured Natsu's mouth as he moaned into her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Natsu's cock shove itself into her womb and explode. Lisanna's head filled with stars as she felt Natsu creampie her.

Breaking the kiss with Lucy, Mira giggled as she pulled her sister off of Natsu. Looking at Lisanna she saw that Lisanna was drooling, her eyes still rolled into the back of her head. "Heheh! Awww, she's all tuckered out!" She laid her naked sister on another table before turning to Natsu. "My turn!" she said with her usual smiling face.

Lucy burned in frustration but resigned herself to being last. Natsu, who was still rock hard even after feeling the amazing sensation of Lisanna's virgin pussy, looked up in shock as Mira crawled on top of him. She giggled as she lay on her side, her arms and legs wrapping around Natsu. The boy, now lost in a sea of lust, eagerly pushed his cock into Mira. The white-haired girl cooed as she shoved Natsu's face into her face. "Yesssss! It's so hot!" Mira moaned. The table creaked and groaned from the rough treatment.

Keeping a tight grip on Mira's bottom, Natsu fucked her hard and fast. He cringed at how tight Mira's pussy was, it was almost as tight as Lisanna's! Keeping his face buried in her bosom, Natsu moaned into her cleavage as he felt her hot walls tighten around him. Mira, meanwhile, dug her fingernails into Natsu's back as she buried her face in Natsu's pink hair, her embrace on the boy tightening. "It's so gooooood! Natsu! NATSU!"

Walking back over to Erza, Lucy smiled as she got on top of the redhead. Capturing the warrior's lips in another deep, erotic kiss, Lucy and Erza's hands roamed each other's bodies. Erza gasped as Lucy pressed a knee against her leaking pussy. Digging her fingers into Lucy's round booty, Erza responded in kind, pressing her knee against Lucy's dripping snatch. The two moaned into each other's mouths as they rubbed against each other.

Back on the table Mira was having the time of her life. Natsu thought he'd suffocate with his head trapped in Mira's boobs as her hold on him tightened. "NATSUUUUUU!" she screamed as she got close, feeling his burning cock rub against her G-Spot. Mira's eyes widened, her mouth gaping silently as her whole world blanked out. Unable to handle the feel of Mira's pussy in climax, Natsu moaned into Mira's breasts as he unloaded inside her. Mira gave a silent coo before letting go of Natsu, panting heavily as she rolled onto her back.

She wasn't the only one to cum. Both Lucy and Erza held onto each other for dear life as the knots in their stomachs came undone. The both screamed simultaneously as they came together, soaking each other with their love juices.

Before Natsu could finally get a much needed reprieve, Lucy got up off of Erza and crawled on top of him. Snuggling into his warm chest, Lucy smiled as she licked Natsu's cheek. "Natsu, it's not nice to keep a girl waiting…." Gripping Natsu's shoulders she rolled over on the table, letting Natsu be on top of her. Grabbing her legs, Lucy pulled them back and spread her lips. "Fuck me, Natsu! Fuck me as hard as you can!" she pleaded.

Still hard as a rock despite cumming 4 times already, Natsu nodded as he gripped her ankles. With a single thrust, Lucy threw her head back and wailed as her pussy was bottomed out by Natsu's firerod. "OH FUCK!" she screamed. She'd wanted this for so long and now she finally got to feel Natsu's cock inside her. "So big and hot!" Grabbing Natsu's head she pulled him into a bruising kiss, feeling his hot tongue meld with hers. The lewd sound of their kiss and Natsu's hips slapping against hers filled the guild hall.

While Lucy was having fun with Natsu and Lisanna and Erza were still zonked out, Mira sat on a barstool nearby and watched the action, fingering herself as she felt herself get horny watching it. Reaching across the bar she grabbed an empty bottle and eagerly plunged the neck into her pussy. "Ohhhh! That feels nice!" she groaned, throwing her head back. Imagining it was Natsu's cock inside her again; Mira closed her eyes and fucked her pussy with the bottle.

Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a fucked-stupid grin on her face as Natsu pounded away at her. "AMAZING!" she screamed. "MY PUSSY'S ON FIRE! OH! OHHH! OHHHHH!" The dragon-slayer had put Lucy's legs on his shoulders, grabbing her bouncing breasts as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her at an ever-increasing pace. "YES! YESSS! YESS! FUCK MEEEEEE!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. Squeezing her muscles, Lucy enjoyed the moan Natsu gave as he felt himself start to reach his peak.

"LUCY! LUCYYYYYYYY!" Natsu screamed as he came inside her, his mind completely whiting out from the strain.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS! NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy wailed as her pussy was filled. It felt like hot lava was being poured into her womb, making Lucy gasp at the feeling.

Unable to discern up and down anymore, Natsu fell backwards, rolling onto the floor. Though he enjoyed giving it to the girls, however weird that was, he was hoping for a reprieve so he could catch his breath. Closing his eyes he took deep breaths, feeling completely spent.

"Natsu…."

Opening his eyes, he saw to his shock all four girls kneeling over him. Leaning down, Lucy smiled. "I want more…."

"Yes…more…." Lisanna cooed.

"I want you so bad…." Mirajane whispered.

"Let's have some more fun," Erza said smiling.

Natsu's face went pale….

 _ **The next morning….  
**_ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall 6:30 AM  
Lucy POV**

"I can't believe we did that…." Lucy groaned as she laid her head on the bar. Indeed, all four women were feeling quite exhausted. The four had reclaimed their senses about an hour ago and had all redressed. Natsu lay on a futon Mira kept hidden behind the bar, clothed but a look of exhaustion on his face. He looked like he was five seconds away from meeting his maker.

"Yes, it does seem strange how we all lost our control like that." Erza took a gulp from her mug before turning to the open box of bottles, left undisturbed during the whole escapade. "I believe it was because of these bottles that Lucy and Happy smashed."

"Great…so it is my fault…." Lucy pouted.

Erza grabbed the bottle and looked at the label. "Wait…I recognize this! It's a Burning Heart potion."

Lisanna, who was laying on a table as Mira gave her something to ease the pain of her sore bottom, having tried anal during her second bout, looked up. "What's that?"

"It's a potion that if either drunk or sprayed onto somebody will cause every member of the opposite sex near him to go crazy for the imbiber, like their hearts are on fire for him."

"Oh, so that explains it all. How long does it last?" Mira asked.

Before Erza could answer the door opened and Juvia, Cana, Wendy and Levy walked in. "Hey guys! What's…."

Before Wendy could finish her greeting she looked at Natsu, lying on the futon. The four girls looked at each other before quickly making their way to the boy. Each of them looked at him with want and desire in their eyes

Lucy sweatdropped at the sight. "Uh oh…."

The End


End file.
